lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Mrclucks.com
The Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack Website is claimed to be run by a former writer of the show. This website is in reality an imitation site. The address of the website devoted to the Mr. Cluck's franchise is http://www.mrclucks.com/ * There was a puzzle listed on MrCluck's page: ** Hey Cluck.. Thanks for letting us take over your site. We are done.. for now... But here is something to keep your customers busy. ** A word jumble: ** JACK WILL DI- --- ---- -- --- -----! ** PSHISEOTINEOHCTNEA ** Later! Jack Will Dip His Toes In The Ocean! Site Update * The site now shows a message saying their store will re-open soon. * It flashes a changed image twice. http://img450.imageshack.us/img450/2449/clucks7ln.jpg * In the changed image it says the following things in the Chicken Head: * JACK WILL DI * JIN * POLAR BEAR * DHARMA * HANSO * HURLEY * In the changed image it also says, "Don't Push the button, the button is bad!" * The links page has new links. One of them being another site for the Dharma Initiative, under the name of Dharma Industries. http://www.dharmaindustries.com/ * The Mr. Clucks website is run by someone claiming to be a former writer of the show. The following comment is embedded into the source code of the site: This site is not created by ABC or Touchstone. As a former writer for the show 'LOST' I have inside knowledge that serious fans may want to have. Instead of just leaking this info, I thought I would have a little fun and present it in code. Also I have nothing to do with the podcast I am linking to. I am just a big fan of it. - Quinn * There is also a map of the island inside the duck: Map Site Update #2 New image http://img469.imageshack.us/img469/3569/mrclucks4vh.jpg text mixed in the sequence of the numbers *''JACK WILL DI...'' *''JIN DREAM'' *''108 CYCLES OF 10...'' *''POLAR BEAR FAKE D...'' *''MAGNET BOMB TRIANGLE COORDINATES'' *''BLACK SMOKE SIGNALS THE ARRIV...'' *''HURLEY CA...'' New image http://img503.imageshack.us/img503/6830/flight2803di.jpg This is the t-shirt that Dominic Monaghan (Charlie) is wearing in the season 2 promo... found on iTunes. I've seen other promo shots of him wearing a different buffalo tee, but I don't remember seing him wear either on the show. (By the way, Sawyer's character was originally scripted to be from Buffalo, NY) Site Update #3 New image http://www.black-house.net/RaMas_Files/cluckity_cluck.jpg repeated message... "The monster is as real as you are. The monster only wants what you want. You will know the monster by the sound of its cries. You will only see the monster if you close your eyes." Site Update #4 New image http://img211.imageshack.us/img211/8028/figure16gl.gif Also, there is a paragraph symbol located along the right edge of the screen (below the bottom edge of the image of the chicken) that links to a simple web page with five links to various sites, one of which is the same podcast reached by clicking on the chicken diagram. When you go to the globespotter.com (from the Sphere link in the master list) select all from your browser's edit menu. It will then show up the sequence of numbers from the cover of the hatch some of which are underlined. If you click on these numbers they will take you to various other sites. All very exciting. Site Update #5 Dec 6, 2005 New image http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/6347/dec66km.jpg Site Update #6 New image http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/8545/mrclucks8en.jpg Charlie's other Buffalo tee... see update #2 Site Update #7 New image (part 1) http://img213.imageshack.us/img213/7618/dec1815eb.jpg text mixed in the sequence of the numbers *''JACK WILL DI...'' *''JIN DREAM'' *''108 CYCLES OF 10...'' *''POLAR BEAR FAKE D...'' *''ARNOLD WILL FIND THE MOTO...'' *''MAGNET BOMB TRIANGLE COORDINATES'' *''BLACK SMOKE SIGNALS THE ARRIV...'' *''MURLEY CA...'' (differences from update #2... added ARNOLD WILL FIND THE MOTO... and Hurley was changed to "MURLEY" New image (part 2) http://img213.imageshack.us/img213/8403/dec1824qs.jpg Repeated text... "The monster is as real as you are. The monster only wants what you want. You will know the monster by the sound of its cries. You will only see the monster if you close your eyes." Category:Websites